


Does the walker choose the path, or does the path choose the walker?

by StarxRox



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Destiny Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarxRox/pseuds/StarxRox
Summary: It’s common that people receive glimpses of their own futures when they encounter the other person, who’s featured in it.They get a mark which resembles a firebrand and called the Destined.Must be nice. Right.





	1. Thirteen

Destiny existed on the world Tony grew up. There were people those fates had been decided before they managed to speak their first words.

In Tony’s opinion it was an awful thing because those destined people where those who sacrificed themselves, gave up their life to save others which was such a cruel thing to happen.

He already lost most of his family to destiny.

The first Person to go was the nice Ana Jarvis, who threw herself in front of a bullet when criminals tried to kill the legacy of Howard Stark while they were out in the park.

The second person was his mom. She protected him from his father’s hand when he was intoxicated with alcohol again and angry at the world.

Her dull eyes made Tony cry in the night.

Then it was good ol’ Jarvis turn to fulfil his own predestined destiny when another idiot tried to kidnap the weapon manufacturer’s child yet again. The stabbing wound were too much for that from age marked man.

Tony realised that this was Jarvis destiny only later when Aunt Peggy told him about Edwin Jarvis’ calling.

It was when the family butler had first seen Anthony Edward Stark, a baby still uncomfortable from the sudden added noises that came with the arrival to the world.

The butler, she explained, described his calling as a dream of a young teenager boy in trouble in the need of help. He mentioned how he had this burning feeling right above his heart like somebody put hot red glowing iron on it and fire branded him.

On further investigations Jarvis noticed a symbol that would later be the design of the perfected arc reactor powered with Starkanium.

Another destined person to sacrifice his life to Tony.

This was the reason why Tony never liked the whole talking about it, the whole celebration gig when you managed to experience a calling and whatever.

He hated it to the very core of his soul. The billionaire knew he should be grateful, but he could not be when such good men and women lost their futures for him.

So he was quite shocked when he met an about eight years old little boy with brown hairs and an Ironman mask on his face standing in front of a Hammer drone.

The pain he felt was awful. In a way it was not as horrible as Afghanistan and yet is was even worse.

He felt lost. Like someone ripped out his heart and shredded it in thousand little pieces. Tony almost had collapsed from the mind dazzling pain, but he landed gracefully between the boy and the drone and shot the machine.

Despite hearing a teenager’s voice in the back of his head when he left Tony managed to pull through.

While he was fighting back to back with Rhodey a voice told him _“I’m sorry“._

Tony was wrecked when he finally arrived at home and the adrenaline left. He realised that now he was destined to protect someone. That now despite all his hate towards this kind of fate a person could have.

_Mister Stark..._

The boy from his vision had said with a trembling voice.

_I don’t feel so good..._

He shook terribly.

_I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t want to go. Please, I don’t want to go..._

The poor little boy sounded so desperate and scared, as Tony listened to his voice talking to him.

Bloody hell, now he was supposed to rescue a teen who he did not even know yet?

Fuck his life. Why did destiny exist?

This question Tony asked himself even some years later at said teenager’s home. The teenager just arrived there but Tony knew in an instant that the boy was his to safe.

What he did not know that the boy was destined to save Tony as well.

That when he was finally brought back to life by his destined guardian angel - it sounds pretty dramatic - the boy would do the same for the bitter old man.

On the fateful day, which was called the ‘Endgame Day’ later on, Peter Benjamin Parker, who died just five years ago by being snapped from existence, came back and got hugged by Anthony Edward Stark, a 52 years old father, genius, asshole and whatever.

Then the battle went on. Peter realised that his time has come and tried to swing to his father figure, which was quite a challenge since the battle was pure chaos.

When he finally got to the billionaire, he thought he came too late.

Silence. He didn’t hear his hero say something being heavily injured from some strange battle. Weird and worrying since that man never was able to shut up.

But Peter then got an idea. He got out of his suit after telling Karen that she should support Tony’s body and keep him alive. During that he explained to Doctor Strange his plan.

Using the suit as short timed stabilising form of transport, the doctor had to open a portal to the best hospital where Tony would be teleported to.

Some weeks later after tedious operations and many many heart attacks Tony woke up and entered the land of living again.

“Mister Stark?”

“Underoos?”

  
What exactly their marks looked like was a secret only their closest family member and they knew.

 

 

 

 


	2. Some die young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe, you have waited too long (and maybe even suffered enough if you decided to like this stupid story of mine). 
> 
> Btw-
> 
> I’ve got already another chapter waiting for you, but I am sadistic enough to wait for someone to leave yet another comment. 
> 
> I appreciate a kind of cooperation between authors (including me) and readers (you lot). 
> 
> That means, if you want to read more, you have got to earn it with constructive critic in the comment section, like pointing out certain parts in my story, that are incorrect. 
> 
> If not... well. 
> 
> No update. 
> 
> I am a drama queen.

When Peter was a little boy he had already been told about these special people who were destined.

While some received some cruel fates to happen, others had the luck of getting happy ends coming with their destinies.

Peter liked the concept of destinies a little bit, because those destinies gave people somebody to watch their backs one day.

He knew that his parents had been destined for each other. But they did not want to tell him how that happened since he was still to young for that story.

Then they died and Peter never got to hear them narrating their tale of destinies entangling two people’s fates together.

Sadly.

After that Peter got to stay with Uncle Ben and Auntie May. May did not have a mark, since she never had a calling.

With Uncle Ben it was different. Whenever he mentioned marks, Ben would look at him with a strange expression as if he knew that something bad would happen.

After that he would always put on a smile and tell something he used to do when he was in his age.

When Peter was eight May and Ben took him to the Stark Expo, which was incredible. He was so excited that they could barely keep up with him when he run from one exhibition to the next.

He even got an Ironman mask.

Well...

Suddenly hell broke lose as the Hammer drones turned crazy and people ran.

Confused from the mess Peter lost his guardians and managed to encounter one of these scary machines.

He tried to shoot it.

Then Ironman came to save the day.

“Good job, Kid”

With that Peter experienced a sort of pain he never ever felt before.

His breast burnt like it was on fire. Somebody must have put hot iron on it, he thought as he saw little stars dancing in his sight.

May found him not much later and was worried seeing him in pain, because she thought he was injured.

But he was marked. Why had nobody warned him that it hurt so much?

_There was Ironman laying on the ground of an unknown place. A lot of people surrounded him, most of them seemed shocked of some kind of battle that must have happened judging from the blood everywhere._

_Strangely there was ash laying everywhere as well, something Peter’s childish mind couldn’t explain._

_As he looked to Ironman again, Peter was met with silence._

_Silence. He didn’t hear his hero say something being heavily injured from some strange battle. Weird and worrying since that man never was able to shut up._

This strange vision he saw... he told May a part of it, but he neglected to mention the identity of the person he was destined to save.

The next years did not much happen. Yes, there was this huge flying city that would have erased the humans.... but that was not important.

Besides of that little Peter had a growth spurt and entered puberty, made a field trip, got superpowers, worried his uncle and aunt with his teenage moods.

Until Ben’s death.

Peter realised that Ben was destined.

And he found out who the person was he was destined to, which made his heart break apart.

After that Peter decided to use his powers for good and became a superhero. He trained as much he could do on his own in hopes that maybe he could save Tony Stark and not die.

He met the billionaire, visited Berlin, stole a frisbee, tried to prove himself, almost sank a ship, fought with a bird before he travelled to space.

Somehow he knew in the morning of that fateful day, that something would happen.

His spider-sense already went crazy, as he brushed his teeth. There was this feeling of doom growing in Peter’s breast.

He would die today, he thought.

As he turned into ash, completely scared, Peter knew he was right. Yet, he somehow had skipped his destiny.

Did people skip their destinies?

Strange.

A moment later Peter woke up again with the Wizard doctor telling him there was a huge fight going on they had to go to.

Yeah.

Huge fight.

Try enormous, gigantic, big alien invasion the third.

And with that the final moment where Peter’s destiny would fulfil itself came.

Tony Stark said “I am Ironman” and snapped his fingers, turning every evil alien invading earth to ash while burning himself badly.

His hero was dying.

“No...”

He could save him. But how? Peter could not keep Tony from snapping his fingers anymore, the genius was already dying from the heavy injuries.

“Karen, keep Mister Stark alive!”

The suit opened up to let Peter out and wrapped around the martyr. The stupid, dumb and stubborn hero.

By some miracle he survived and was put into a coma to relieve his body from the stress the injuries caused

In the meanwhile Peter got to know Morgan, who was happy to finally meet her big brother.

Some weeks later Tony woke up, while Peter was staying with him. They both stared into the eyes of each other.

“Mister Stark?”, Peter said.

“Underoos?”, Tony said.

They looked and understood how they both saved each other. Maybe destiny was not that bad.

It could become... something.

 

something truly wonderful, if you let it happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 02:39 in the morning, I sit in a bus filled with teenagers (including me) and I am the only one left awake. Deal with that.


End file.
